Current systems for the generation of a spatial sound field, like Wavefield synthesis, require a relatively large number of acoustic enclosures, mostly available in the form of a set of loudspeakers. The equations used for the derivation of these systems are funded on the wish to reproduce the sound field as exactly as possible.
Current examples are the so called 5.1 or 7.1 systems, which are composed of 5 or 7 loudspeaker enclosures and one or two extra subwoofer, which are designed to reproduce the low frequency range of sound with a higher energy. The main drawback of these systems is the so-called limited sweet spot, where the listener has to be placed in a relatively centered area to enjoy the listening experience.
To cope with this problem, other systems try to recreate the sound field physically in the same way, as if the real sound source would be present. The most well-known system is the so-called Wavefield synthesis. Here the reproduction of a sound field is based on the Huygens principle and approximates it with a number of acoustic enclosures. The main problem of this method is its relative high computational complexity.